Descendents of the Horse
by Tatsumaki Aphrodite
Summary: Yoko, the secret sister of Yugi, is now on the path of revenge. What is her connection with the infamous Pegasus? What is the real truth that lies within the walls of the mansion and who are the real victims? And who's gonna be next?
1. Flashback Prolouge I

Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and have never thought about owning it, I just like to write.  
  
AN: Don't flame me, this is my first story online about Yu-Gi-Oh. Some words maybe spelled wrong and there maybe many egregious grammar mistakes, sorry.  
  
Descendant of the Horse- Chapter 1: -Flashback Prologue- Point of View: 3rd person  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's a bright autumn day, a beautiful picture-quest scene, what a great day for a field trip in California- to protest in a meat factory . . . . YEAH RIGHT!!! Domino Elementary School is having a protest at the meat factory on the unhealthiness of the meat there, in which the teachers thought of it as 'being very educational' (NOT! They just didn't feel like teaching today!) two other individuals are wandering around the factory, they seem lost.  
  
"Yohjii, I think we're lost." said the worried little Yokumi (Yoko for short).  
  
"Nonsense, sis. Trust me, we'll not get lost." said Yohjii, trying to calm his little sister.  
  
Yohjii is an 11-yr-old boy, 6 yrs older than Yoko. He looks a lot like Yugi except for his clothes and his hair, which is not as long and not dyed, just plain crow feather black with little spikes. As for his clothing, it is a pain o' male grade school uniform.  
  
Yoko also had dark, black hair, only longer. Her hair was in two short, even-cut ponytails, tied neatly below the top of her head. She is wearing a uniform dress- gray, plaid, and down to the ankles.  
  
Soon the two siblings spotted a set of keys on the keyhole of a door. There is a sign on the door which read: "CAUTION: dangerous area- employees only."  
  
"Yohjii, what does that sign say?"  
  
"Yoko," Yohjii said with a sly grin, " If there are a set of keys here and since it is already in the keyhole when we found it then . . . Then---"  
  
"Then what?" Yoko asked,  
  
"Dude, let me finish my sentence!!!" Yohjii replied without patience, "Then we're suppose to go in, damn it!"  
  
"Oh! Really?"  
  
"Yea! Come on."  
  
The set of keys belonged to the co-manager of the plant. The co-manager had just heard of some warning signal about the arrival of a small earthquake (still dangerous though!) and left in a hurry to warn the others, so he had forgotten about his important keys.  
  
Behind the door was a warehouse (top part). There was a platform which seems to go along the gray brick walls. At each corner there was a metal staircase leading to the ground floor 50 ft below. In the middle of every side of the platform there was a wide metal plank. The plank jutted outward pretty far from the platform (sort of like a balcony). The 'balcony' was surrounded by a tenuous steel railing.  
  
Yoko and Yohjii ran toward the railing and looked down. It felt as if they were on a cliff. Below then was a meat grinder with three, no four blades (apparently, it was still on and spinning pretty fast so I can't tell).   
  
Suddenly, the lights on the ceiling flicked on and off continuously.  
  
"Yoko, come on, let's go!"  
  
"Wait, I just---" the ground shook uncontrollably.  
  
All of a sudden, the sprinklers on the ceiling turned on (since the pipes were messed up) and everything was wet. The railing collapsed while Yoko was still grabbing on tightly.  
  
"Yoko, let go! Let it go, Yoko!" Yohjii screamed in terror.  
  
Realizing it, Yoko let go of the railing and Yohjii grabbed on to her little tiny hands before she fell any further.  
  
They both watch the steel bar being grinded into little filings in a matter of seconds as it fell into the meat grinder.   
  
Yoko starts crying loudly and grabs on to her brother's hand even tighter but the water made everything slippery.   
  
The earthquake seems to have stopped; the only sound now was the swishing of grinder and the cries of a little girl.  
  
Just then, Yoko's life seemed to flash before her eyes. She saw mommy and daddy and little Yugi (her younger brother by two years) and Yohjii was there too. So many other unforgettable moments flashed before her eyes; from the time when her father lost his jobs (arrival at poverty) to the time when her parents first applauded her of her artistic talents. Now gone. Nothing but priceless memories sealed in a little girl's head, which is about to become nothing but mush. There's so much she haven't seen and been through yet. She didn't want to die yet, but she knew that her time was up. The six-yr-old's time was almost up.  
  
Now the only thing stopping her from falling was the clench of her brother's grip and her fingertips.   
  
to be cont…  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suggestion/ Questions/ Comments  
  
I hopes you like this story so far. Don't worry, the cliff hanger won't last long (as long as R&R. hee hee hee) I am already working on the next chapter. If you like it tell you friends. If not, R&R me some suggestions (good and/or bad, criticisms are welcome, it'll help me write better).   
  
I would like to thank Vaeores for helping me type and edit this. I would also like to thank all those who support and like this story. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (a lot grinning) 


	2. Prologue II

AN: I hope this story is better than part 1 of the prologue 'cause that seem to be a complete failure.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yohjii felt his shoes slowly sliding forward. Then he heard a noise that sounded like a spring or rubber band being over stretched.   
  
Yoko looks more relaxed now, she seem to have given up already. Her dark eyes look blank as she stared into nothingness. For some strange reason, Yoko seemed more lighter now that she's relaxed. Easily Yohjii lifted her up, making her sit on the wet metal ground.   
  
All of a sudden, the stretching sound arose again, this time though, Yohjii knew what it was. He hug his sister and pushed her into the stable platform almost out of the door where they had entered in. The wet floor made her glide a lot quicker.  
  
Yoko was just about to stand up when the weird noise of expired steel made her shiver.  
  
"Good- bye, Yoko," Yohjii cried, "you are the best sister I can ever have for this life."  
  
Yoko stood confused and dumbfound, what is he talking about, she wonder in her mind, has he finally gone insane?  
  
"Take care of yourself, I love you and you should never forget that, Yoko!" Yohjii shrieked as the rusty, silver balcony plunged downwards, heading forward to the slicing blades of nevermore than death itself.  
  
"Yohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"It's not your fault. Remember, it is not your fault!" His voice is nothing but a whisper of soon to be forgotten memories.  
  
Yoko watched as her dear brother falls head first in a straight order. In her eyes there's nothing but the reflection of her brother's fall and she not being able to do anything about it.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her scream broke the empty silence of the fall. She cried some more as she watch her brother waved his last good- bye, no, she couldn't watch this, it is way too horrible and gruesome. It will leave a stain in her child mind forever.  
  
Finally, the horrible noise of dicing and slicing arrived. Yoko closed her eyes as tightly as she possibly could, while using her hands to cover her little ear, trying to avoid the lurid sound of the devil's laugh.  
  
Flesh, blood, marrow, and tiny bits of bloody gray fabric spattered all over the factory.  
  
Sob Sob Sob "Yohjii," Yoko mutter in her tears.  
  
Suddenly, there seem to be a shadow from behind, it was the Magician of Faith, looking as pale as ever.  
  
"I saw what happen," it voice was really dull, "I saw everything." It's eye were as cold as death yet still pertaining sadness. They are like poison in a hot day put on a face that lacks the knowledge of…. of…. happiness.   
  
All of a sudden, the wand of the monster started to glow and it was lifted and pointed unnecessarily close to the 5 year-old's head.  
  
"It's all your fault," the Magician cried, "you're the one who killed your brother. He's dead because of you."  
  
Yoko shook her head and began to cry even harder.  
  
"Stop crying! Run!" It said, "they are going to get you." It ended with a harsh laughter.  
  
"Who is?" the little girl sobbed.  
  
to be continued  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suggestions/ Q's / Comments  
  
Pleaze R&R. 


	3. Reflections

Some thank you's and apologies:   
  
I would like thank SilverSickle for your reviews, thank you. You totally made my day. . W/o your support I would have already given up (well I sort of did.)   
  
Sorry that this chapter took so long but I got tired of it for a while. (I gave up on this and got started on the sequel. Hey, you can call me crazy but I don't mind. The sequel will be much sadder, I hope. ) Anyway… I am sorry to keep you (all) waiting. I had a lot of homework to do (especially when the teachers are tried to cramp junk in your mind before the finals. Now, it is all review.)   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
P. S.- There might be some change in the plot. While I was thinking of the sequel (don't know why I did that) I decide that some changes that there need to be some change in the plot to make it more believable (to this story- wise, not less magical.) The new plot may be some what confusing but this doesn't apply to the first 2 chapters (that's right, they stay the same and yet is still part of the story.)  
  
Ok, I know you are all bored of listening to me yak, so w/o further delay here is Chapter 3 of Descendent of the Horse. Oh, but first:  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, so don't sue me. If I sort of capture your idea in my story, tell me and I will flex the plot some more. (I think I'm going to write a comedy sequel in the future too, but I haven't thought of it yet.)  
  
Important: The point of view is first person- Yukumi (Yokumi sounds too rough.)  
  
Note: the point of view may change (constantly?)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
pant, pant   
  
I had one of those horrible flash backs again. My step- brother, Yohjii and I are the best of any kind of friends (with the exception of girlfriend/ boyfriend, we act more like brother- to- brother or sister- to- sister. He is like my sister and I am like his brother).   
  
We share many secrets with each other that we won't normally shared with regular friends and he taught me many things too:   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Today at recess, there's this pretty girl but she didn't want to play with us so I threw a water balloon at her face. I got away from trouble 'cuz I kick my teacher in the groin real hard. He was rolling on the ground, it is so funny. Guess he would be at school for a couple of weeks or so. Anyways, how's you're day Yoko- chan? Was there anything interestin' happening today that I kinda miss?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was how everyday was like… until his life was taken away from him 10 ½ years ago.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The meat factory tried to calm down the situation by giving all the teachers some free samples at the factory's dirty, smelly cafeteria.  
  
I ran after those teachers, dragging one on the arm and pulling another by her hair, but it was not much of a help. I knew exactly what would happen if I don't stop them in their tracks and yet I couldn't prevent the memories of that painfully scene's recurrence. Running after the group as fast as could but still I couldn't catch up. My legs were too short and too slow.   
  
When I finally made it I saw all of them munching and chewing away, nonstop.   
  
"No," I cried, "no, stop it. Stop eating. You're eating my brother. No! Stop! NO!!!"  
  
The staffs look at me then laughed and taunted, "Oh, that little 5 year old thinks a cow is her brother." Everyone, laughing and laughing, then pointing and continuous laughing.  
  
I could feel me face heating up and salty tear spitted down my cheeks. Waaaaaaaaahhh I couldn't stop. Those educated bitches are eating my brother, my best friend, my blood and secrets…  
  
Some teachers took pity and ask if I was hungry. More tears louder cries. Others went to get the doctor to see what's wrong.   
  
All of the students left, most left after the earthquake. My mom is still in the hospital, hours after Yugi's fever. Papa is a 'workaholic', now that his job wasn't as well paid as the last one. Now, there is no one with me but those human- eating carnivores…. and the remains of my brother served in a food dish on the dirty tables with no respect, what so ever.   
  
The doctor came, he was about give me a check- up to see what was wrong but I refuse was kicking arms and punching legs (or the other way around). Instead I made him do a DNA check on the platter of meat located on the third table of the rundown food hall. Every thought it was odd and demanded for my brains to be checked ever so more. Some snickering was heard in the background but everyone ignored it wondering what the doctor would respond to it.   
  
To assure a little girl, of course, the doctor must do as he is told. He took some blood samples and have someone run it to the lab as fast as he could. Everyone expected the blood DNA to belong to some animal (the factory was known for its unhealthiness so no one expects it to be full cow), but no one had expected to be a sample belong to a person or fuller more a kid.  
  
After the results were sent back, they- those cannibals- vomit with disgust. Yep, it was definitely a Mutou bloodline (however, I was never, but I wouldn't have believed it anyway.) Cannibals, those mother- fucking cannibals. Those evil smart- asses ate my dear ole brother. The thought makes me trickle down with tears.  
  
I am never going back to school again, never…. At least, not that school. So instead I was force to go to therapy, I needed it, and so it replaced school. But this didn't last for more than two weeks. That was the day of my brothers funeral, the day right after my birthday. I remember it well, little too well….  
  
-To be continue-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Hey, it is me again. Sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late late late late late update hope you like this chapter. 


End file.
